


Build God, Then We'll Talk

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eleanor have been dating for a little while now and Eleanor thinks it's time for her boyfriend to meet the family. Harry thinks her twin brother Louis has a nice ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build God, Then We'll Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my favourite things I've ever written! Thanks to all my readers, I love the feedback and support I've been getting. My tumblr URL is teacuphaz!

Build God, Then We'll Talk

 

"Are you sure, El? I don't know if they'll like me."

"Oh hush up, Harry you're wonderful. Just be yourself. They're just my family!"

"But I want to make a good impression!"

All conversation stopped as Harry and Eleanor walked into the white house, which was impeccably clean and as if you were standing in the model room of a show home. Harry adjusted his shirt anxiously, tugging at the collar and making sure it wasn't wrinkled where it tucked into the tight black pants. He'd been dating Eleanor just over three months now, and meeting her parents wasn't high on his list of things he was excited about. He tapped his toes together, fidgeting, before Eleanor slapped him in the leg.

"Loosen up, love." She scolded, and they walked through the hallway to be greeted by her parents in the dining room.

Harry had felt pretty confident in his relationship. He was always a perfect gentleman, and Eleanor was gorgeous. He'd never met a sweeter girl. She could get a little out of hand sometimes, especially when she drank, but then again, what sixteen year old didn't? Harry's friends always asked him how far he had gone with her, but to be honest he wasn't ready for that yet. Three months wasn't long to know a person, let alone be having sex with them. Harry had always know that just wasn't who he was. He was meant to be perfectly respectful of women, and that was how he liked it right now.

"Harry! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Eleanor's mum smiled warmly, pulling Harry in for a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Mrs. Tomlinson." Harry smiled, extending an arm to shake his girlfriend's father's hand strongly, exchanging nods of approval.

"Louis is most likely going to be late for dinner tonight, mum, I think we can start without him and he can heat something up later." Eleanor offered, and her mom nodded, gesturing to the seats around the table and walking into the kitchen to bring out plates of food.

They took their seats and thought dinner, Harry was actually shocked by how comfortable he felt. Eleanor's parents were charmingly nice, and Harry wasn't as shy to loosen up as he should've been. Conversation flowed naturally, and Harry was overly confident. At least until Louis walked in.

Louis was twice the beauty Eleanor was. Same radiant good looks, same long eyelashes, but he seemed so much like a ray of sunshine that Harry almost buckled over. Louis dropped his backpack on the floor, smirked at Harry and cleared his throat.

"It seems as though in my absence, you failed to tell our guest he was sitting in my seat. Oh well. Dinner smells great, mom." Louis pulled up the seat on the other side of Harry, and mother of god, if those pants got any tighter around that ass they would bust. A pair of dazzling white teeth grinned at Harry before starting on dinner.

"So who's the hottie, El?" Louis chimed. Why was it that every time this boy spoke Harry's heart skipped a beat? He was at his girlfriend's house for dinner, his heart shouldn't be skipping a beat for anyone but her, let alone her brother.

"This is her extremely charming boyfriend, Harry." The twin's mother announced, snapping Harry back into attention. Could those boy's eyes get any bluer? 

"Charming? I'll say." Harry almost choked on his mouthful of food as he watched Louis' eyes scan his body. This boy... His sex appeal was incredible. Harry could picture himself doing unspeakable things to the boy and his body. He'd spread it out, have his way with it, and-

"Shut up, Lou." Eleanor snapped. "Me and Harry are going to watch a movie in the basement after dinner if that's alright." Harry smiled at his girlfriend, snapping back to his very heterosexual reality. She was so sweet, it would be amazing if he could stop wondering how sweet her brother seemed... Smelled... Would taste...

"That's perfectly alright sweetheart." Her dad answered, smiling warmly at Harry and Harry sitting together. "That is, if Louis can join you." Eleanor's face went pale.

"That's fine dad. I was going to invite Louis, but I don't believe he'd want to join. He probably has plans."

"No," Louis interrupted, smug grin plastered across his face, "I mean, I did have plans, but nothing's more important than getting to know my sister's boyfriend, right dad?" Louis' eyes glinted evilly, and his mother looked at him with such pride and admiration that Harry could guess Louis was the favourite child.

"That's very responsible of you, Louis." She grinned, and his dad smirked. Eleanor looked as if someone drained the blood from her body.

"You know what?" She breathed, "I was invited to stay over at Marissa's place tonight with Alice and Emma. If Louis really wanted to get to know Harry a bit more, I can just go over there and spend the night." Both parents were beaming with pride now. Harry noted that this was apparently a favourite child competition before it dawned on him that he was going to most likely have to spend the night with this kid who is making him question his own sexuality like never before.

"That sounds like a great idea." Louis' voice rang like little bells. "Harry and I can have some guy time."

This was going to be a long night.

After dinner Harry bid Eleanor a farewell with a kiss on the cheek, and the twins parents made it clear that they wouldn't be home until late tonight. Louis nonchalantly waved them goodbye and the boys walked back into the kitchen. Harry didn't think he'd ever get over the way this boy's ass moved when he walked. His attitude was sassy to the point it came across as rude, but then again, Harry had always had a thing for bad boys.

Ok, he'd never ACTUALLY had a thing for bad boys.

He'd never had a thing for boys at all, actually.

"You can head down, I'm going to grab some energy drinks from the fridge nobody knows about in the back of my closet. That's going to stay between us, by the way." Louis winked, and Harry smiled. There was no stopping the burning heat that rushed to the surface of the boy's cheeks, and he turned around shyly to walk down the stairs. Louis called after him. "Movies are on the shelf! Pick a good movie, damn it, or so help me god I will tell my dad you're a serial killer and he'll never let you date one of his children again!"

One of his children. 

Ok.

Harry actually got on extremely well with Louis. It wasn't long until they were both cuddled up under a blanket, sipping their energy drinks and joking about the bad acting in the comedy they were watching. Strangely, they didn't have much in common, but the fact that they had such different opinions made conversation interesting. Louis was perfectly sassy and confident, and Harry kept getting this odd sinking feeling in his stomach every time the boy spoke, or laughed, or smiled... The movie came to an end, but the conversation didn't, and the boys chatted for another few hours about life, family, girls... And boys.

"When did you know?" Harry asked. He'd never judge, obviously, but tonight had made him just a little bit curious. The way Louis' hair framed his glasses, elfin nose moving cutely when he laughed, it made it difficult to focus on the fact this was his girlfriend's brother.

"I guess there never really was an official coming out, my parents knew just as much as I did, and it is what it is. I'm much too sassy to be straight anyways. When did you know you were straight?" Louis teased, and Harry laughed. This boy, he was just so... Extremely... Sexy.

"I have always known I was straight," Harry began, chuckling and shaking his head. If he wasn't mistaken, he was sure Louis looked a tad disappointed. "Until very recently. I'm... Questioning, if you may." Louis looked intrigued, leaning in a bit closer.

"You're questioning, but you're dating a girl? What made you curious in the first place?" Louis smiled through those long eyelashes... God, was he batting his eyelashes? This no longer seemed fair.

"I actually started questioning after I asked out your sister. That's not a very good impression, I know, but she's a lovely girl. I'm trying to make things work obviously, and they were working, until..."

"You met a boy." Louis said. He was stating a fact, not asking, and Harry nodded. Louis scooched closer to cuddle into the boy's side, reassuring, and Harry wrapped his arm around him, sending chills up his spine as he suppressed urges to kiss the boy's feathered locks. Louis licked his lips, looking up at Harry. "Tell me about him."

"Well." Harry started, grinning widely, goofy love expressed on his whole face. "He makes me feel giddy, like crushes are supposed to make you feel. He's got a killer smile." Louis smiled, trying to suppress his smile, but having it spill over wholly onto his face. "He's got this gorgeous laugh and personality, and things are so natural with him. Not to mention that ass." Both boys stopped at once. Louis' face fell, and Harry stopped. Had he gone too far? The aching in his chest only hurt more and more and became a stabbing pain as the seconds passed.

"Me?" Harry didn't break eye contact, but he nodded solemnly, embarrassed. Louis laughed.

"You mean a six foot tall fine piece of ass like you likes little me?" Louis looked genuinely shocked, mouth open, smiling a bit like he honestly couldn't believe it. Harry's face broke out into such a wide grin, unable to control himself over how adorable this boy looked right now. He had such a confident shield built up that he didn't seem like the person who would be phased by a simple crush.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. You're perfect." Harry felt himself leaning in, lips inches away from Louis'. Louis leaned in a little bit, teasingly to judge Harry's reaction. They remained like this for seconds, minutes even, as if this was a test to see if the other was lying. It felt like a game of gay chicken, but neither of them knew whether or not they should cross that barrier that separated their lips. Louis sealed the distance, closing his lips over Harry's eagerly with a smile. Each boy waited for the other to pull back and laugh like this was some big joke, but that moment never came. Louis' hands held Harry's face, whimpering slightly into the kiss and opening his mouth. Harry was surprised how much he liked this, this boy. His lips were soft, hands small and feminine, but this was all Louis. All perfect, little, and all man.

Louis was eagerly pushing backwards on Harry to lie him down on the couch, little hands roaming the larger boy's body desperately and passionately as Harry dared to moan a bit at the feeling of his tongue being sucked into Louis' mouth. Louis was now on top of Harry, rolling his hips and holy shit, they were still wrapped in the comforter but Harry's hands could feel Louis' ass and oh my god there was nothing Harry had ever wanted more in his life. He grabbed fistfuls of Louis' ass, shaking the flesh up and down though the tight pants he was wearing and pulling the boy's hips tighter to his own. Both boy's groaned at the sweet friction, realizing they were both hard and heavy against each other. Their moment of pure confidence faltered for a second, but only for a second.

"How do you wanna do this?" Louis growled gruffly and sweet into Harry's ear, and yes, this was exactly what sex was supposed to feel like, and they hadn't done anything yet. Louis acted as if he was still playing a bit, trying not to get too into this just in case Harry was fucking with him. He would be disappointed if Harry pulled back now, but he was prepared.

"Lou, I don't know how this works." Harry chuckled weakly, revelling in the pleasure of Louis hands and hips working him over like he needed this. Harry was aware of the fact that Louis needed this. Louis was serious, and so was he, and this was actually happening right now. Louis understood suddenly Harry's cautious attitude. Harry had never been touched like this before.

"Well I've never done this either, all I know is I want to see you. All of you. I want to touch you, and I want to have you because I don't fucking think you're good enough for my sister. I wanna test you out first." Harry groaned hips thrusting shallowly and desperately. He didn't want to come in his pants but to be honest, he just needed Louis too badly.

"Louis, oh Louis please I want to see you... I want to touch you and take you and I want to grab that ass with my hands and teeth and... Oh...." Harry was hardly embarrassed at how desperate he sounded, mostly because Louis' hands were unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down along with his boxers and freeing him from the tight confines. Louis fumbled with Harry's cock, hand getting used to the angle as the boy blushed. Harry's face was so red, flushing with lust and need for Louis as they smiled fondly into each other's faces, kissing and sharing private giggles as they explored each other's bodies. Louis loved the way Harry's voice was so low and wonderful, dripping like melted honey, but in his desperation, his voice slurred and became higher rather than lower. He felt his pants being peeled down and suddenly the comforter wasn't so comfortable. Louis shrugged it onto the floor, grinding his hips back down into Harry's and feeling their bare skin make contact. Both boy's shrugged their pants down kicking them onto the floor without breaking their kisses.

"Stand up." Louis giggled, and Harry sat up, both of them standing and noticing how great the height difference actually was. Louis took his shirt off hastily, nudging Harry to do the same and when their shirts were on the floor, the two were left staring into each Luther's eyes. 

"You can touch me." Louis almost whined, hoping Harry wouldn't run away.

"Wait. I want you to do a turn for me. I want to see that ass up close." Harry stepped back, feeling exposed as he worked himself slowly with his fist, admiring the petite body in front of him. It was odd just meeting a person, yet feeling so entirely close to them. Louis stood like a dancer, absolutely exposed as he grinned. Louis was unashamed and he spun on heel, allowing Harry to get a good look at the boy from behind. 

"Oh." A moaned whimper came com Harry's throat, and his knees gave out, he wasn't sure if this was even allowed, but he was on his knees, teeth sinking into the soft skin of Louis' glorious ass. 

"Holy shit, Hazza." Louis almost buckled over, and Harry flushed at the nickname, tongue tracing between the cheeks and teeth scraping the flesh. His hands moved to spread Louis out, tongue dipping deeper into what Harry was sure was heaven.

"Whoa whoa whoa there my boy, I want a chance with yours too before I spill my fucking load!" Louis yelled, laughing. His laughs were choked out by whimpers of pleasure, fading into just whimpers until Harry finally let up. Harry was sure that between this boy's legs was where he was meant to be the rest of his life.

Harry stood, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pressing his cock between Louis' wet cheeks. He nipped at the skin on Louis' neck, holding the small boy close to his body and growling, "want you".

Louis turned around and got to his knees, licking the head of Harry's cock immediately. The slick wetness of Louis' mouth was so delicious, Harry found himself unable to control the fact he was thrusting deep into the boy's throat, gagging him. Louis sputtered, coughing, and the way his lips were soaked and his eyes peeked up through his fringe was unbelievably pretty.

"Louis..." Harry groaned, getting on his knees so that they were face to face. Louis kissed his swollen mouth out of breath and so completely overwhelmed by the sex god in front of him. Harry flicked his curls to the side, biting his lip and smiling.

"I..." Harry tried again, and Louis kissed his lips sweetly, encouraging him to find his words. "I don't really know how to say this." Harry confessed, licking his bitten lips.

"Say it. There's nothing to be shy about. If it's dirty, you might even get the satisfaction of making me come without touching me." Louis teased, raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed.

"Okay then. I'd like you to fuck me with your huge cock to the point my ass is swollen and red. I want you inside me, I want you to come inside me. I want everything right fucking now, and after that, I wanna go again. In the shower. I want to suck you and swallow it all. I want to come all over those fucking long lashes and watch my cum splash over your lips. God Louis I need you." Harry was moaning desperately at this point, touching himself and whimpering Louis' name in little gasps. He had never felt so exposed, so desperate... Louis pushed him backwards, climbing on top of his bare body and kissing the sweet spot on his neck.

"Hazza, you can have me any way you like. I'm yours." Louis' hips were grinding sporadically against Harry's, thrusting shallowly but the pressure was too damn good. Harry was pulling Louis' ass towards him so hard, little crescent shapes from his fingernails marking the smooth bare skin, that he ached with the desire to spill his load. Louis was practically dry fucking him into the floor, hot and messy, and Harry could hardly believe he was about to lose his virginity to the sexiest person he'd ever laid eyes on... Who just so happened to be his brother's girlfriend.

Louis soaked his fingers with spit, easing one slowly and awkwardly into Harry until he could move it in and out easily. By the time he had three fingers inside the boy, Harry was wondering if this would get any better.

"Lou, it feels funny. It doesn't hurt, but it's strange." Harry mused, and Louis stopped, concerned.

"Do you not-"

"No Lou, I need you inside me. Fucking bad. Please." Louis nodded, spitting on his hand and working it over his member before slowly pushing deep into Harry.

"It hurts." Harry choked, catching his breath. Louis almost cried at how close he felt to this boy. Surely he'd never felt this way with anyone else? He kissed the tears forming in Harry's eyes, tasting salt on his lips and stroking the boys hair.

"Harry, you say the word and I will stop. We're so close, baby." And Harry exhaled, nodding for Louis to move. Louis started rolling his hips, and fuck, the tight heat wrapped around him and hugged him so nicely. Harry felt amazing. He picked up the pace and suddenly Harry was moaning, rocking back onto Louis' cock and being obscenely loud.

"Fuck Lou, you're... You're doing something right.. Oh my god Louis... Harder... Harder..." Harry was whimpering, begging for the pleasure as he grinded down onto Louis' cock in time with every thrust. Louis dragged in and out of the boy desperately, face buried into the hot skin of Harry's neck.

"Fuck Hazza, tell me you want me..." Louis pleaded, and Harry's moans got louder.

"Lou, I need you! You're so fucking good! Fuck me Lou please fuck me!" And Louis was coming hard at the words Harry was groaning, eyes widening and lips pouting as his orgasm was pulled from him, filling Harry up. Louis couldn't keep going, much too over sensitive, and he pulled out. 

Harry whimpered and stood up, pumping himself desperately as Louis sat on his knees in front of the boy. Louis watched cum dripping between Harry's legs, his cum leaking out of this perfect angel who was supposed to be his sister's innocent boyfriend. Harry was coming in an instant, Louis' mouth falling open to catch white liquid that strung hot from his eyelashes, painting his cheeks beautifully. Harry looked at the mess he'd made. It was so pretty how eager Louis was, and now that they were both dripping with cum, Harry couldn't help but feel impossibly closer to the adorable little man before him.

"Lou... So pretty." Harry fawned, and Louis' blushed filthily like a princess, much resembling a porn star that was far too underage. He looked about twelve right now with his goofy smile, even though he was sixteen, and Harry couldn't help but think about how good it would be to fuck this little boy while he called him "daddy". Shit, this was going to be a long night.

"Looks like we're going to need that shower after all." Louis teased, getting to his feet and swiping some drying cum off his cheek.

"Thank god." Harry laughed. "What are we going to tell Eleanor?" Harry mused, but to be honest, he could care less about her right now.

"I don't care what you tell her, but I'm telling her I fucked her boyfriend. By the way, you keep that sinful mouth away from my sister." The boys chuckled together, holding each other tightly, absolutely so happy with how the night had turned out.

"I knew I was going to fuck you the second I saw you." Louis winked confidently, and Harry mocked being offended, gasping and clutching his heart. Louis smacked his ass.

"Ok time to shower." Harry giggled, holding the most perfect boy he'd ever laid eyes on in his arms and walking them to the bathroom."


End file.
